Two avatars one era!
by cornelia.hale.79
Summary: Out of the five guardians of the veil, one of them unfolds a secret in cANdracar that no one could believe not even the young avatar could under stand...no with aang and co she has to travel all around the world to help people suffering from the ruthless fire nation...will she be able to help aang restore balance to the world... read and do review..
1. An Ordinary Afternoon

Ch.1:- AN ORDINARY AFTERNOON

'Guys….. I don't think this is the right place to practice our powers and ….' Taranee Cook started.

'C' Mon Tara this is a giant valley. It's kinda hard to locate it!' gossipy Irma answered.

'If you say so '

Will was about to transform the guardians when the heart flashed yellow and pulled her and popped up a fold (unknown by guardians for the time).

'Okay so a new fresh yellow portal huh?'

'Well the heart opened it so maybe it's to err...Er... meridian?'

'Or may be a newer world', said hay Lin.

"Hay_Lin", Irma said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Appa soared through the wind."Hey isn't the sky beautiful", sokka said sleepily.

'If by that you mean those monstrous crows and a deadly rain fall I seriously agree with you.' answered the serious katara on sokka's lame comment.

'C'mon guys take it easy... ….whoa…lets just land' aang the silly and the calm one suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Guardians Unite!' 'Water'! 'Fire' 'Earth' 'Air' 'The Heart'

'Wonder what's beyond the yellowness' wondered Hay Lin

"The only way to find out" will entered the portal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka, Aang and Katara landed in a deadly forest… 'It's so dark here!' said sokka

'Oh no what a nightmare', said katara.

'May be this place isn't so dark…knowing after we have been to that swamp and any way this yellow thing makes it even less scary' said aang.

'Less scary no kidding! Who knows what is that oh I know that you know all that avatar spirit stuff, aang-'sokka was cut out by a mysterious figure which appeared in the yellow thing.


	2. The New World Beyond!

**Ch.2:- Strange World Beyond!**

Slowly five girls popped out of the yellowness. Not knowing who they were aang asked them 'Who are you_'

'Fire Nation spies haahahaa with newer supplies nothing new Aang!'

'Oh hello! Smarty pants we are no fire nation', Irma said.

'Then who are you?' Katara gently asked giving Sokka an eye.

Will was nervous in this new surrounding but felt safe so she started the introductory session…

'So you're the guardians of some kinda veil?' Aang asked.

'Veil –past, presently we are the guardians of the infinite dimension', Taranee explained.

'Even if you are the guardians why does one of you has golden hair', Sokka said.

'Golden? It's blond! Bubble Brain' Cornelia said.

'Each of you has mastered their elements yet you are no benders?' Katara asked.

'Benders? Er no…we just control the elements. Where we come from i.e. Earth only a few people can control the elements and all…but of all every one, one is the reason the world stays balance and it's called the –'Will was cut by Sokka.

'Avatar! Right?' busted Sokka

'No… It's called the world's heart!' Hay Lin giggled.

'Avatar? What is that? A new video game? Taranee asked.

'No it's a spirit. At any given time, there is only one person in the world capable of bending all four elements - the Avatar. The Avatar is the spirit of the world reincarnated in human form. When an Avatar dies, this spirit is reincarnated into the next nation in the Avatar Cycle and must master each bending art in seasonal order, starting with their native element. Additionally, the Avatar possesses an ability called the Avatar State, which briefly endows it with the knowledge and abilities of all past Avatars as a self-triggering defense mechanism, which can be made subject to the will of the user by extensive trial and training', Katara explained.

'Avatar State! It's really very deadly you feel like you're at the peak of your power and if an Avatar is killed in the Avatar State, the reincarnation cycle is broken, and the Avatar identity will cease to exist.'

'Isn't it cool? It would be even cooler if you meet the guy in person .So is it a guy?' Hay Lin asked.

'You have already met him! Just now'Sokka said.

'Who? You?' Hay Lin asked.' You look to boring to be one!'

'No it is Aang!' Katara said as Sokka made a face at Hay Lin

'Through the ages, the succeeding Avatars have served to keep a relative equality among the nations', Aang said. 'Any way which one of controls which element?'

Will answered,' Irma's water, Taranee's fire, Cornelia is earth and Hay Lin is air!'

'And you… there are just four elements'

'Yeah that's why I bind the guardians together with this crystal amulet and I have quintessence…the element of life and also first I thought was lightning.'

'Wow cool powers', aang said and katara agreed

'But not good as compared to bending!' sokka said.


	3. The Last Water Bender

**CH.3 The Last Water bender**

**Both the groups roamed around and took an Appa tour.' It must be amazing to fly on this thing its gross though but still', Hay Lin said.**

'**Yeah! But so is flying with those wings of yours', Katara said.**

'**Um… guys how are we going to find the ground beside the portal?' Irma asked. **

'**Yeah! The forest is giant', said Taranee.**

'**But Corny can ask the plants the way', Hay Lin suggested.**

'**No way! I am brand new here…No plant talk…' Cornelia answered back.**

'**Any way Appa knows where we started so he must know where he have to land', Aang said. He talked with Hay Lin,'you know all those air benders, like me… they were all killed in this whole war going on.'**

'**This is bad, this really very bad,' Irma muttered under her breath.**

'**What's wrong Irma? IRMA!' Will asked pointing at her.**

'**WHAT?' Irma replied and realized what will was pointing out.' How did I ….Why did I change back?' Irma asked Will in horror.**

**At that point they landed on pointless place in the forest.**

**Will tried a lot to get Irma her Guardian body back all useless. The just like in Heatherfield (differently this time) a purple portal flashed open. 'Hey guys maybe this leads to Candracar', Hay Lin said.**

'**You guys wanna come and see the source of are powers_' Hay Lin asked but Cornelia cut off.**

'**Source of our powers which I am positive the oracle can't show and will make and excuse of telling another of his favorite legend! Bah!' Cornelia said making a face.**

'**Wow that's one weird guy', said Katara.**

'**May be but we might just ask him the reason for Irma's untransformabole matter', Will suggested.**

**Yeah… sure we will come to see that place', Aang said.**

'**Great…absolutely great!,' Irma said with a fake smile.**

**CANDRACAR….**

**The oracle was meditating like always (boring) when the avatar and the girls entered. Aang thought, _every thing here is so pleasant not like on my world. War and everything made it the ugliest. I could ask the guy a question or two about the avatar state_… 'AANG! AANG! ' Katara yelled in his ears. 'Aang wake up the Oracle wants to meet you.'**

'**Hello young Avatar Aang…' the oracle smiled at Aang.**

'**I know you have many questions on your mind but soon another companion will join you', Oracle said.**

'**Is he an earth bender? Or is she an earth bender!' Sokka asked.**

'**Yes but she is also a water bender…' the Oracle answered.**

**Befor Will could ask Irma's problem Hay Lin asked about the aurameres.'I will show you but first I will tell you a long story' he continued as Hay Lin groaned.**

'**As you guardians know that there are more than a hundred realms, out of those is one Yuenia. It is the only world except the Avatar world to have benders in it and an avatar… the avatar's fate is written before he is born that's why to keep balance he survives the battles and wars by any means' **

'**Is that why Aang survived', Katara asked.**

'**Yes. But in this world the fire benders knew the avatar was to be born in the water tribe so they ended it. But the avatar, she escaped when she was parted from her family to learn earth bending. Water bending is just for defense and distraction and many things. She spotted an open portal and popped out in earth…actually Heatherfield where you guardians live. She mind slaved a strange couple and they adopted her, but before appointing her as a guardian I give her a memory loss of her past and every ability as the avatar… Now all you have to do is tell me the Avatar's name…' Oracle asked knowingly.**

**Every one guessed but the name flashed in Will's mind.**

**She turned around, every body turned around,' IRMA!'**

'**That's why Irma, you couldn't any more contact your guardian side. Irma now you are to master all for elements and maintain balance in the world. I locked your water bending for the time. And now a new guardian will be appointed for water.' Irma was short of words in anger and sadness. She thought, _easy for the oracle to say, he isn't the one who has to master the elements._**

'**Irma, we are really sorry…I don't know I mean maybe being a guardian wasn't your destiny… but being an avatar, Irma you are so lucky' Hay Lin said.**

**; Yeah Irma look on the bright side…Er', Cornelia stammered.**

'**There is no bright side… all those water benders are killed and I am the last water bender! May be this is what you were referring to the bright side Corny', Irma said angrily.**

'**Irma it will be fun… we will also soon be finding and earth bending teacher for Aang both of you can learn earth bending together.' Katara said.**

'**Yeah and we could exchange water bending moves and I can teach you air bending.' Aang suggested.**

'**Who pointed you out as an Air bending master', Taranee said.**

'**These tattoos show that I am master', Aang said.**

'**Hey Aang we had tattoos for earth bending masters and water and fire bending', Irma said suddenly thrilled to be with the Gang's. She folded her both sleeves to show a blue water tribe sign.**

'**Hey…Well do those tattoos glow when you are in the avatar state-'Sokka asked.**

'**Avatar State is what I mastered before any element. See', Irma said going in and out of the state.**

'**This is fantastic two avatars, one water bender well three actually but still one warrior…!' Sokka said.**

**Katara rolled her eyes as Sokka gave her a hug,' Easy there big brother.'**

4


	4. Remembered!

Ch.4:-Remembered!

'Well Irma you will learn a lot about your past life because may be something told to you by me isn't true at all,' The Oracle answered. 'Irma oh I want to tell you about your name. Your earth parents gave you the name Irma, but your real name is Ikki', he oracle said calmly. 'Well name Ikki was a common air nomad's name.' Aang said remembering good old Pai Sho game between him and Monk Gyatso. 'And so it is I don't know much about Avatars or which nations turn was it to show up the avatar. May be it was Air Nomads' turn.' The Oracle talked.

'But you said I was born in a water tribe family and all that,' Irma said. 'I was sure then when I recalled your name as an air nomad but I am having second thoughts now.' The so- called wisdom master was having trouble now.' May be there must be a nation wise mistake but rest is true' Irma rolled her eyes _wow! An all world knowing Oracle who does not know about the four nations and the avatar was supposed to be born in which nation._ Irma felt bad for not remembering her nation but then she remembered a name _Kada_ water bending master from fire nation. 'Wait can't remember my nation but still I remember that my guardian my favorite guardian AKIRA! Who used to look after me! Yeah she wanted me to learn elements cycle wise!' Irma said. 'And so she ordered the water bending master Kada to teach me water bending ' Aang could not get it _First an air nomad name, then an air nomadic tradition to give air bender kids to the monks .And the specially for avatar guardian treatment and weirdest of all the guardian also was an air nomad. So proved her name! I can't believe I left them because I wasn't learning water bending well and the separated me from Akira! Irma thought. _'Any way I would still prefer my name Irma cuz IKKI is a bit well icky.' Irma said.

'But how come she looks like her family on earth?' Cornelia asked._ Why didn't I think of this?_ Irma asked herself.

'Well entering the portal I changed her looks to how normal humans look, but now I can change you back…,' the oracle said and so transforming Irma into her real form she grew down a bit. 'Hey aren't people supposed to grow up other than going all small?' Irma snapped at the oracle meanly. Aang thought, _the guy who keeps the universe in order is scolded by a girl, man some guts!_ Irma changed in to a girl with flowing black here with a purple streak on her few flicks. And she wore a thin orange shirt which matched her skinny body and messed up hair with streaked hair touching her eyes and nose and lose folded pants and yellowish orange socks and dark orange sneakers.' You were being ungrown Irma, because I give you two years + that time so now two years –', 'Oh fantastic who knew my hair were partly purple and tied in to two untidy long tails in the back'

'Well, we will miss you Irma.' Cornelia said, feel sad by seeing her friend leave and fight off evil without them. She remembered the good times they had together…the time they were told that they were the new guardians of the veil since then they had always stayed united. Cornelia now felt bad for snapping at Irma on her wise wracks and as if reading her thought well Corny you know me I will still get you back for all that any way I wont be able to any of this without your before-you-go-off-to-the-battlefield boost up'.

'Avatar Irma doesn't seem to be too together!' Sokka said, unnoticing the fact that the wise cracking avatar was now glaring at him now.

Ignoring it Aang said referring Sokka,' what I don't get is that people say really dumb things to the Avatar until he is fully realized.' Giving Sokka his not so new glares.

'What ever happens we will never be divided and will be best friends for ever!' Will said relaxing the others.

'Yeah! We will always stay W.I.T.C.H.' Hay Lin said.' Though I know Irma that the new guardian won't be able to take your place.'

Irma answered knowingly,' well that is something I know for sure!'

'Yeah W.I.T.C.H. seems a nice group name since _we_ don't have any', Sokka said giving Katara an eye to which Katara responded rolling her eyes.

'Speaking of which you gonna make my astral version for the time being when years later I reclaim my throne and reveal my identity.' Irma said. 'Yes Avatar Ikki'

The girls hugged each other for they knew they won't be able to see Irma Lair a normal teenager (VMJ's big fan) for a long time.

'I will miss all of you', five of the spoke all together! Suddenly Irma felt her bond with guardians could never be broken and hugged them.

Then she said well by and the Gang's assuring words doubled her courage.

Then she entered the world she hasn't seen for 4 years. She then sat on Appa when Katara offered Irma if she wanted to learn water bending from her. Irma thought that Katara was Motherly but still she liked her kindness unlike Kada so she accepted…Aang offered her help in air bending she said yes. 'Well earth always came easy to me,' Irma said' I did learn few basics from my friend Maiko she was a great earth bender but unlike others she couldn't bend it. I have always had the desire to bend metal or platinum.'

'Well as soon as we find the accurate earth master we will get started. And it will be awesome to have someone same as me to practice what I am practicing', Aang said while he guided Appa through the breezy and windy sky. 'Snff Snff! What is that smell…'

'Sorry guys it was well a perfume I cant believe I brought it here…Dumb me!' Irma said making a face. The quite Irma covering mask was starting to where off!'

Aang was so excited to find some one from his nation let alone an avatar. He smiled at Irma through blue natural flicks in her shiny black hair. Irma caught the smile and smiled back a big happy grin showing her teeth. Aang thought_ she isn't bad, I just hope she is the cheerful type and sarcastic and act like him but she does look girly and all thinking this he drifted off to sleep…..Zzz…_


End file.
